Tracer vs Blake
Tracer vs Blake is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 1! Overwatch vs RWBY! Speed's the name as these two blitz into battle. Who's left in the opponent's dust? '' Fight ''Location: Shipment (Call of Duty 4) The faunus silently knocked out two of the White Fang members as she closed on her target. No backup was no problem if she didn't get caught. Although, that one woman zipping around the scene was not ''helping at all. Blake scurried forth, and then went to intercept the zipping target, who paused right before the faunus. "Whoah! Watch it, darling." Tracer said. She then turned and blasted the nearest terrorist, causing Blake to cry out. "He didn't have to die." "No... but Overwatch can't take any chances. And if you're trying to stop me, well..." Tracer then zipped aside as Blake grabbed her own weapons. "Catch me if you can!" '''FIGHT!' (Lightning Battle) Blake opened fire at Tracer, who was already several feet in the air. The faunus leapt up onto a shipment crate and chased after her, but Tracer was a blur. Blake instead laid a trap, coiling her ribbon out across an opening and tripping the English agent over. As Lena fell, Blake kicked her back first into a barrel. Tracer landed hard, but sprayed with her pistols to prevent a follow up attack. Blake deflected what she could, but Tracer then Blinked into her, kicking her in the chest and knocking her into sheet metal laid on the floor. Blake got up, and fired shots back at her, but the hero leaped over and sprang down with authority. With a fierce kick, she sent Blake into the air, but this time the faunus used her ribbon to swing herself around the corner. She then baited in Tracer, who threw a kick. "Gotcha." Blake said, using the Ice Dust to combine with her semblance - freezing her in place. "W-what?" Tracer asked in shock, before taking several slashes up the back. Blake then used her ribbon to coil around Tracer's waist and pulled her out. Tracer immediately Blinked, dragging Blake face first into the unforgiving steel. Blake skidded down, but went and threw her ribbon - this time as a decoy. As Tracer showed off and caught it, Blake kicked her in the face and sent her careening into the wall. "Not bad, kitty." Tracer said, smugly holding Blake's bow. Blake realised her identity as a faunus was now compromised, and rushed to take back her accessory, being Blinked past, and then kicked in the head. Tracer let loose with full clips of Pulse Pistol fire, but Blake didn't even stagger. She had used her semblance to create stone copies this time, throwing off Tracer. Just as the English troop looked up, Blake dropped down and kneed her across the head. Blake then landed, and coiled the ribbon on Tracer's ankle - tripping her onto her face. Tracer's visor slipped away, as she was pulled towards the waiting slashes of the huntsman. But Tracer recalled at the last moment, baiting on Blake's slash - and allowing her to Blink into her with enough force to disarm her. The weapons scattered onto the floor, and Blake was in two minds which one to follow. She looked back up, just as the Pulse Bomb attached to Blake's chest. She gasped, and went to rush Tracer in a vain suicide attack; Tracer Blinked out of the radius, as the bomb depleted Blake's aura. Tracer then rushed back in, finishing off the huntsman with several Pulse Pistol charges to the torso and head, seeing her drop for a final time. 'KO! ' Conclusion The winner of this match: Tracer! Category:Peep4Life Category:Overwatch vs RWBY Category:Girls only themed battles Category:Human vs Creature Category:Gun fight Category:Gun vs Sword Category:Speed themed battle Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Video Game vs Web Show Category:Completed Battles